CSI New york furture
by Bonasena
Summary: This is my continuation of my first fan fic the "new year's eve" story. I think it happens maybe a month after new years' eve. it is a story about Mac and Christines life together after CSI New York season 9 - hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

This is my continuation of the "new year's eve" story. I think it happens maybe a month after new years' eve.

 **Monday morning**

 **Macs apartment 5.45 am**

Mac is in the kitchen to make his morning coffee. He is looking out the window. There is snow on the street. Suddenly he feels hands around his stomach and a head against the back of his shoulder.

"morning" he says and turns around and looks at Christine who is standing right infront of him with her hair all messed up and in his blue USMC jumper over her PJ top. He is going to kiss her but she pulls away from him. He looks confused.

"trust me. You don't want to." She says with a smile and walks over ad take a glass of milk.

"that's better." She says and put the glass on the table. Mac still look confused. Then she walks over to him again and kisses him.

"how are you feeling today?" he asks with his arms around her. She smiles.

"good. If this "thing" would let me sleep in the morning it would be great." She says. Mac looks down at her stomach and smiles. There is only a smile sign of the early pregnancy.

"this thing is going to be our family." He says.

"yes. But if she is going to be a morning person. She is your responsibility." Christine says serious and then smiles. Mac look surprised.

"she? You told me you are only 8 weeks pregnant. It is too early to determine the gender of the child yet." Mac says.

"why are you knowing more about this then I do? It kind a freaks me out." She says.

"well… it is my job to know a little bit about everything." He says and gives her a quick kiss. Then his coffee is done and he moves her out of his way to get his coffee.

"you want some?" he asks.

"I have morning sickness." She says.

Mac look surprised.

"I take that as a no." he says and take a sip of his coffee. Christine lean against the table across from Mac.

"are you coming with me today?" she asks.

He looks wondering.

"I have the first scanning today. The one that…"

"…shall tell us if the baby is brain damaged." He finishes her sentences. She looks at him.

"why don't you just go by yourself? you already know it all."

Mac is not sure what to say to that. He isn't quite sure if she is joking or ignored by him knowing so much about pregnancy. She has turned her back to him while she is making a cup of hot chocolate. He walks over to her. And rest his head on her shoulder.

"I would love to come. What time is it?"

She doesn't look at him but focus on her hot chocolate.

"11 am. We can meet outside the hospital at 10.45?" she says.

"sounds great. I get to spend my lunchbreak with my beautiful pregnant fiancée. Nothing can ruin this day." He gives her a kiss on the neck. She can't help but smile when he is talking about her like that.

"when are you leaving?" she asks.

"in about 30 minutes. It is just paperwork that is waiting for me to day. What time are you going?" he asks and goes back to his coffee.

"I'm not leaving until 10 am. I'm going straight to the hospital. Jake is doing the paperwork this morning and Cody and Samantha is getting the restaurant ready to open. So I'm off until 2 pm."

Mac signs tired.

"why haven't I anyone to do the paperwork for me?"

Christine turns around and smiles at him.

"what about Jo?"

Mac smiles in amuse.

"I think she has enough with her teenage kids right now."

Christine looks wondering and wants him to continue.

"you remember how Ellie was at new year's eve?"

Christine nods.

"she is starting to hang out with some much older boys now that Jo doesn't like and her son isn't calling her back when she is calling him. A week ago she thinks she might so him with a much younger girl. so she is desperate to figure out how she is."

Christine laughs a little.

"year I she. It is so bad when a girl is hanging out with older guys. Parents never likes that."

She laughs and turns around to stir her hot chocolate. Mac walks over to the safe and puts his firearm and his badges on. then his phone bips on the table behind Christine. Christine turns around and looks at it.

"you have to go now." She concludes.

"that bad?" he asks and comes over to her. She steps away from him when he wants to hug her. He looks confused.

"gun, no hug." He looks down at his firearm that he just placed in his belt. He takes it off and place it on the table. Then she steps over to him a hugs him. She gives him a kiss.

"see you in a few hours." He says,

"don't you dare to be late." She says with a very serious tone. He smiles.

"I promise." Then he gives her a last kiss. Places his firearm and heads out the door.

 **Crime scene 7.00 am**

When Mac arrives to the crime scene Danny is already there. To officers is escorting a young man in his twenties out in handcuffs.

"morning boss." Danny says. He is photographing the crime scene. It is an apartment upper eastside.

"what do we got Danny?" Mac asks. Danny stands up.

"next door heard fight. Called 911. Units kick door in. young woman brutally beaten up. She told me before paramedics took her to the hospital that her boyfriend did it. he denied and pretended to be the good carrying boyfriend until he lost his temper and tried to attack her. Then his story got holes and units just give him a free ride down town."

Mac looks around. Clearly signs of fight.

"any info about what the fight was about?" mac asks. Danny's shakes his head. Mac nods.

"okay. I go talk to the guy and then go process the girl. you process her and Adam is on his way to help you. It is his last case before his final evaluation." Mac informs. Then he heads out the door.

 **Interrogations room 8.00 am**

Mac gets and rapport from a police officer outside the interrogations room before he steps in to the room where the young man Mac see get escorted out of the crime scene. He is sitting at with the table. Mac walks in and sits down in silence. He revives the rapport before he starts talking.

"why am I here?" the young man asks.

Mac just looks up at him for a short moment then he looks down in his papers again. after a moment he places the rapport on the table and then look up.

"Marcus Johnson? 23 years old. Study medicine and have 2 years left of you study before you are a doctor. Straight A's in high school. Quit impressive records you have." Mac says.

"yes. Why am I here? I didn't do anything to her." He insists.

"her? You mean your ex-girlfriend Melina Carlson?" Mac asks. Marcus nods.

"I didn't do anything."

"her neighbor heard a fight this morning. It was you she was fighting with, right?"

Marcus nods.

"do you mind telling me what the fight was about?"

Marcus looks down. A little embarrassed.

"listen. I can only help you if you tell me what this is about." Mac says. Marcus looks up.

"2 months ago she broke up with me. Out of nowhere."

"did you had any relationship problems before that?" mac asks.

Marcus shakes his head.

"no. it was just out of nowhere. We had been on vacation a few weeks earlier in the summer break. Everything was great."

"so after a summer vacation together she broke up with you with no reason, and that made you pissed?"

"no, no man. I mean… I didn't understand why she broke up with me but I wouldn't hurt her."

"so then she broke up with you 2 months ago. What happen this morning?" mac asks.

"I hadn't seen her since she broke up with me, but yesterday I meet her again. we started talking everything was great. And… hmm… in some way… we ended up in her apartment."

Mac nods. "okay I understand." Marcus is clearly unconfutable about talking about it.

"then what you were in her apartment…."

Marcus nods and pulls himself together before he continues.

"we slept together and this morning I woke up when I heard her through up. I got out of bed and to the bathroom to check on her that she was okay. That was when I see…"

He looks down.

"it was a positive test."

Mac look confused.

"what kind a test?" mac asks.

"a pregnancy test." He says. He looks down. "I now that a pregnancy test doesn't react the morning after, but… the night before she had told me that she hadn't started dating anyone new so it had to be me.

He now looks more upset.

"did she tell you that you are the father?" mac asks. Marcus nods.

"she told me that, that was the reason she broke up with me. She said that she got pregnant on our vacation but she knew that I didn't want the baby. I had already told her that."

"you had told her that you didn't want kids?" mac asks to clarify. Marcus nods.

"well not before I'm done with my education. She told me that she wants the baby so she didn't want to push me so she broke up with me so she could get the baby without me saying no."

Mac looks surprised. Lindsay comes in and tells Mac in silence to come out. Mac steps out of the room with Lindsay.

"the hospital just called." Lindsay informs. Mac looks choked.

"the victim Melina Carlson wants to check out. To units is holding her back." Lindsay informs.

"tell them I'm on my way." Mac says and leaves Lindsay to run to his car.

 **Hospital 9.45 am**

Mac comes down the hall in hospital. He can hear a young woman yelling low about they can't hold her back. she is the victim here and she is going to sue them. There is a female doctor that is trying to talk her down while there are two police officers that is also trying to hold her back. Mac walks very fast to them.

"miss Carlson? I'm detective Mac Taylor from the New York crime lab." Mac informs.

"great another cop to hold me here." She says.

"nope. I'm not here to hold you back. you can go if you want." Mac says. The two police officers look surprised at him.

"detective, we were told to keep her here until she was processed." The police officer explains.

"I know officer. But if miss. Carlson doesn't want there to be a case and get the person responsible for this punish, then she is free to go." Mac explains. The police officer nods. He understands Macs tactic. Melina looks at Mac.

"is Marcus still arrested?" she asks.

"yes he is. I had just heard his version of what happened and now I'm here to hear yours. But if you don't want to talk to me you can go and I will call the officer holding him there to let him go." Mac says and shows with his hand that she is free to go. She looks surprised.

"look what he did to me. He is dangerous to me. You can't let him go." She sounds desperate.

"I have to if I don't get your side of the story." Mac says.

"okay. Okay I want to talk to you." She says.

The goes in to the room and closes the door. mac takes a seed next to the hospital bed. Melina sits on the hospital bed.

 **Outside the hospital room 10.50**

Mac comes out of the hospital room after taking Melina Carlson's statement. He looks at the two officers standing next to the door.

"keep an eye on her." He orders the two officers. The officer nods and look a little confused. Mac walks away from the officers while he is taking his phone and calling Danny.

Danny is back at the Lab.

"hey boss. How did it go?" Danny asks.

"did you find any sign of blood at the scene? Blood spatter after knife cuts?" mac asks.

"no? Adam found some blood drops in the kitchen but they weren't directional. Why?" Danny asks.

"there is something that doesn't add up in Melina Carlson's story. She told me how Marcus Johnson brutally beat her up and cut her wrist with a knife. But their where something strange about her story and his behavior. It doesn't make senses. Mac says while he is looking at his watch. He realizes he is late for meeting with Christine.

"okay Adam is processing the knife know. I let you know." Danny says.

"I go meet with Christine know. I will be back in the lab at 1.30." mac informs.

"okay. See you, boss." Danny says and then hang up. Mac puts his phone in his pocket and rush down to the entrances of the hospital where Christine is waiting.

down at the entrances is Christine waiting. She is looking at her watch every ten seconds. From distances Mac can read on her body languages that she is upset. He comes out to her and she doesn't look happy.

"I know. I'm an idiot. I'm late." He says. It makes her smile a little bit.

"you are in trouble, Mac Taylor." She says.

"I know." he walks closer to her and hugs her in to him and gives her a kiss.

"I'm truly sorry. But I'm off until 1.30. until then it is just you and me."

He says and looks into her eyes. She can't help smiling even though he can clearly see that she is trying not letting him get into her.

"let's go in and after that… I promise you we go for lunch together." He says. She looks at him in disbelieve.

"it better be some lunch." She says with a smile while they walk in together.

 **Hospital room 10.30 am**

Mac and Christine comes out from the hospital room after the scanning is done. Everything is fine. They are looking at the picture of the baby. A female doctor walks pas by them. Then she stops up and turns around.

"Mac?" she says.

Mac stops and turns around.

"hey Aubrey." He says.

"oh my god it's so long time ago. How you doing?"

"pretty good." Mac says and leans an arm around Christine. Aubrey notices the pictures in Christine's hand.

"I see. Congratulations." She says to Christine.

"thanks" Christine says and looks at Mac with a big smile.

"so how is you doing?" mac asks.

"pretty good. I'm going back to the air forces again for another tour of duty."

Mac look surprised.

"okay. ER is too boring?" mac tease.

"no. it's not. But my boyfriend is in the air forces so I'm going back in there." Mac nods understandable.

"doctor Hunter?" a nurse comes over to Aubrey.

"yes I got to go. It was good to see you again Mac and congratulations."

"thanks. And good look to you. Be safe." Mac says. Aubrey sends him a smile, then she leaves. Christine notices the way Mac is looking after Aubrey but she is not saying anything. Mac takes her hand and then they leave the hospital and goes for lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mac and Christine went to their favorite diner for lunch. Doing the lunch Mac noticed that Christine was more quite then normal. Normally when they have lunch together she talks a lot about her restaurant, her costumers and her employees and when they are going to see her family again and lately she has been talking a lot about the baby coming and their coming up weeding. But not to day. She only asked if he had told his team about the pregnancy yet. He hadn't. she had looked very surprised by that.

When they left the diner and walked to Macs car he took her hand and pulled her in to him. He looks in to her eyes.

"are you okay?" he asks.

She looks surprised by the question.

"yes sure. I just spend my lunch with you. Why wouldn't I?" she asks and sets up a smile. Mac knows her well enough to know that, that isn't true.

"if their where something wrong, you would tell me right?" she nods.

"yes of cause." She says and gives him a quick reassuring kiss.

"you should go back to the lab and your crazy case." She says. Mac nods.

"yes. I better. I will see you tonight for dinner at my places." He says. She looks wondering.

"I thought we were going to my places to day."

He nods. "yes but I want to make dinner for you to night. So come home to me at 6.30" she nods and smiles.

"okay. but remember… this little guy doesn't like spicy." Christine put her hand on her belly. Mac laughs.

"okay. I will remember that." He gives her a long slow kiss and she bakes a part from him.

"go detective. Go make the city safe for our child." Mac nods.

"okay. See you later." Then he gets in to his car.

 **Crime lab 2 pm**

Mac comes out of the elevator and walks toward his office when Adam catch up to him.

"hey boss." Adam says. He has a rapport in his hand.

"what did you got Adam?" Mac asks while he is walking to his office. Adam fallows him.

"I processed the knife. Both the victim and the suspects prints was on the knife and the victim's blood. But the prints were on top of each other so it is impossible to say who used the knife for the actually bloody action." Adam informs.

"okay what about the vase that was smashed on the crime scene. Any news on that?" mac asks while he is taking of his jacket.

"yes. There were only the victim's fingerprints on the vase." Adam informs.

"there is something about this that doesn't make sense." Mac says. Adam look confused.

"what do you mean, boss?" Adam asks.

"two people who has been together for 4 years. Out of nothing the woman breaks up and decide she wants the baby without him and doesn't let him know about the pregnancy. Two month after the break up. They meet the hug up and he finds out about the pregnancy and they fight. Knife cut broken vase. Fistfight. Something is wrong here. I will go talk to Marcus Johnson again." mac says and leaves the office.

 **Interrogation room.**

Mac comes in to the interrogation room where Marcus Johnson is still sitting and waiting.

"Marcus, Melina is still at the hospital. But she is okay. She told me that you cut her with a knife after you were chasing her around in the apartment." Mac informs him. The young man looks very surprised.

"no. no I didn't. she is lying. I didn't chase her around and didn't use any knife at all." Marcus sounds very defensive.

"so you didn't touch the knife that was used to cut Melina's wrist?" mac asks.

"yes I didn't but she was the one who cut her wrist. I didn't do it. I tried to stop her. She got so upset after I told her to get an abortion that she said she want to commit suicide and she went to the kitchen and took the knife…"

"wow wait a second." Mac interrupts Marcus. "you found out she was pregnant and you told her to get and abortion?" mac ask to clarified. Marcus nods.

"yes. I don't want to be forced to be a father when I'm not ready. and just because she is the one carrying the baby I have the right to say I don't want it."

Mac don't know what to say to him.

"so you told her that you want her to get an abortion? And then what?" mac asks.

"she ran out into the kitchen. Took a knife and cut her wrist. She said she didn't want to live if she had to kill her baby she could just kill herself. I tried to stop her and then she trough the vase at me. That was when I got this." He shows Mac a cut on his hand.

"I need to take a sample of that." Mac informs him. Mac takes a sample of the cut and goes back to the lab and get it processed.

Later Adam and Danny comes in to Macs office.

"what did you got?" Mac asks.

"so the cut in Marcus Johnsons hand had pieces of the face in it. and the vase only had Melina Carlson's fingerprints on it. so that is consistent with his story. The part with the knife. We can't confirm witch story is the truth. It is impossible to say based on the prints." Danny informs Mac.

"I don't think he did it." Adam says.

"Adam. It is your opinion. Not impotent to the case. It is what we can proof." Danny says.

"it is true Danny but I agree with Adam. But the thing is. We don't have evidence to hold him." Mac says. "we can only proof that she trough the vase at him. So unless he wants to file a case against her. The case is over." Mac says and leaves the office.

Interrogation room.

Mac comes in to the interrogation room where Marcus still is.

"Marcus you are free to go. We can't proof witch one handled the knife. So you are free. But we can proof that Melina Carlson trough the vase at you so can file a case against her for violence." Mac informs him and fines a rapport sheet.

"I won't." Marcus says. "I won't get her into trouble. She doesn't deserve that. I will fight for my right to decide where I am going to be a father or not but I am not getting her into trouble." Mac nods.

"okay you choice. Then you are free to go." Mac stands out is ready to leave the room.

"detective?" Marcus says. Mac stops and looks back at him.

"do you have children?" he asks.

"no. not yet." Mac answer.

"do you think I am right about the abortion or not?" Marcus asks.

"I believe that it is your choice if you want to be a father or not. But I believe that a parents most important job is to make sure that their child grows up loved." mac says and then leaves the room.

Marcus sits for a while. Then he walks out of the room with a police officer.

Mac is standing with detective Flack and fill out some paperwork when Melina Carlson comes in. Marcus runs over to her.

"leave me alone!" she says.

"listen. You can keep the baby if you want. I'm not ready to have a child. But a parents most important job is to make sure that their child grows up loved and I know that our child will be loved with a mom like you." He says. She looks surprised when she hugs him.

Mac, Flack and a lot over other police officers look surprised at the couple when they leave together. Before Marcus steps out the door I looks back at Mac. flack notices and look surprised at Mac, but doesn't say anything, before Mac leaves the police station.

 **Mac's apartment 6.30**

Mac is preparing dinner when it knocks on the door. I almost run out to open. Even though they have been together for almost 2 years now, every time she knocks on his door he gets same feeling in his stomach as the first time she came over to his place after the kiss at her parent's party. He opens the door and just look at her. She is just as beautiful as always. Even more lately since she got pregnant. He pulls her in for a kiss and holds her close to him for a while. Then they break apart and walks in to the Livingroom.

"it smells really good. What are you making?" she asks.

"just lasagna." He says. They walk to the kitchen. He has made the table with candles.

"wow. What are we celebrating?" she asks. he handles her a glass with some red liaguid that looks like red wine.

"I can't drink alcohol sweetie." She says.

"I know. It is not alcohol." He says and handles her the glass. She takes a sip and looks surprised.

"what is this? It is really good."

"just a little something." He says with a smile.

After dinner they are sitting in the couch and relax. It is still bothering Mac that Christine was so quiet at their lunch. He turns to face her.

"would you please tell me what happen at lunch? You were so quiet." He says. She looks down for a moment.

"It was just. That doctor you talked to at the hospital…"

"doctor Aubrey Hunter?" Mac asks. Christine nods.

"she is your ex-girlfriend, right?" mac shakes his head.

"no she isn't. we were going out a couple of times but I made a bad choice so we didn't become more then friends." Mac says.

"what kind of bad choice?" she asks.

"I choose my ex-girlfriend instead. I guess there was a reason she was my ex-girlfriend. So dr. Hunter and I were just friend but after a year we lost contact."

Christine nods.

"why are you asking about her?" he asks.

"I just noticed the way you were looking at her."

Mac look confused.

"I was looking at her as my friend I hadn't seen in a long time. you don't think I'm cheating?" he is very serious now.

"no. no, no. I don't. that is not what I mean Mac. "mac relax now. "what I mean is. She is pretty."

"can't argue with that." He says with a teasing smile. She gives him a little puff.

"It just made me think about the pregnancy and that I'm not going to stay this way." She refers to her still very small baby belly.

Mac nods.

"I know. But it is only for 9 months. But no matter what I'm not leaving you. I love you and nothing can change that." He looks in to her eyes so she knows that he means every word he says then he kisses her. After a while they break apart and learn back in the couch. Mac has his arm around her. She put her head on his should.

"why did you want to make dinner tonight? I know it wasn't just to ask this." She asks without actually look at him.

"can't a guy just ask his fiancée over for dinner?" he asks with a serious voice. She looks up at him.

"yes but… you normally don't change our planes like this."

"okay. I want to give you something."

He gets up from the couch and walks in to his bedroom. shortly after he comes out with something in his hand. He sits next to her again.

"you know when I propose to you I didn't give you a ring. I know it has been 2 months since I asked you if you want to merry you."

She looks surprised and confused at the same time. He opens his hand and there is a small blue box in his hand. He opens the box. There is a beautiful ring with a diamond on.

"Mac. that is so beautiful." She says totally surprised. He takes out the ring and place it on her finger. She looks at the ring for a while then she put her hands on his cheek and kisses him.

"that is the most beautiful ring I ever seen." She gives him another kiss then she leans in to him again and he places his arm around her and intervene their fingers. She looks at the ring for a while.

"there is just one problem now." He says. She looks up at him concerned.

"what is that?" she asks.

"we can't hide it from your family anymore." He says with a very serious tone and smiles at her. She starts smiling.

"well I think it might be time we tell them. I mean your team already knows."

Mac smiles and nods. Thinking about his team's reaction when Lucy told the team on new years' eve. It wasn't how he had planned he want his team to know. But maybe it was a good thing that Lucy told them. He isn't sure they would have known yet if he should have told them himself.

"what do you say we tell them next time we see them? I mean we are invited home to your parents on Sunday." Mac says.

Christine looks at her ring again.

"okay."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – family dinner

Macs apartment Saturday 4.30 pm

Christine is sitting on the couch and watching some TV-show. She hasn't been feeling well the past few days so today she left the restaurant early. There wasn't that many costumers so her employees said that they could handle it. she went some grocery shopping and then to Macs apartment. When she came home to his apartment, she falls asleep pretty soon after. She turns off the tv. Mac should have been home now. They are going to her parent's place to night for family dinner. Christine hear some noise from the bathroom. She walks out to the door and knocks on the door.

"mac is that you?"

She hears the water ran in the shower so she assumes that Mac has realized when he came home that he was late so I went straight to his shower. Christine walks in to the living room again, but then her nausea comes back and she runs into the bathroom. as soon as she opens the bathroom door a very strong really bad smell hits her. After she though up she walks over to the sink to wash her hands.

"what is that smell?" she asks.

Mac

pops his head out from the shower.

"dumpster diving in a mixture of a dead body that has begun decompose and smell of a container behind a sushi restaurant." He says.

"thanks for info. Next time. try the swimming pool instead." She says and walks out the bathroom. Mac chuckle and then continues his shower.

20 minutes after Mac comes in to the living room in his boxes and with wet tousled hair and a towel around his shoulder. Christine is sitting with the computer. She looks at him.

"hallo there handsome." She says.

Mac just smiles and walks in to the bedroom to get dressed. Christine walks in to him while he is putting on a white shirt. She is standing in the door and looking at him.

"what?" he asks.

"nothing. Can't I just look at my handsome boyfriend?"

He looks wondering at her.

"what are you up to?" he asks.

She looks innocent.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

She says with a smile and walks over to him. He has just closed the collar button on his shirt and have the tie in his hand. She takes the tie from him and through it on the bed and opens the top button.

"why am I not wearing a tie tonight?" he asks.

"because it is not our wedding tonight. We are just seeing my family, and…" she says while looking in his closet for a more casual look for him. She finds a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"I like when you are casual because you are incredibly cute when you are playing around with my nephews and you don't do that when you are dressed in suit and tie." She gives him the clothing. He takes off the shirt and put on the t-shirt.

"you look way too serious when you are wearing suit and tie." She gives him a kiss and leaves him to get dressed. She walks out to the Livingroom to get her stuff ready. a few minutes after he comes out.

"is this okay?" he asks with a smile. She looks at him.

"you look amazing." She says and walks over to him. He put his arms around her.

"you look amazing too." He says and gives her a kiss. She smiles and then walks over to putting her stuff in her purse.

"so are we going to tell your family about the pregnancy and the engagement tonight?" Mac asks.

"well maybe." She says with a smile.

 **Christine's parents' house 6.10 pm**

Christine and Mac arrives to the Whitney house. As soon as they enter the front door Christine's 7 years old nephew Sam comes out and runs into Christine's arms.

"Christine." He yells and gives his auntie a big hug. "do you want to see a new trick?" he asks eagerly.

"what kind of trick?" Christine asks while she is taking off her jacket. But when she turns around again Sam is gone. Instead Christine's mother is standing there.

"it's a new magic trick he is working on. He has asked everyone tonight if they want to see it because neither his, mom, dad or Nate wants to see it." she informs Christine. Christine just smiles and walks over to hug her mom.

"hey mom." Christine says.

"hey sweetie. How is it going?" her mom asks. Christine looks back at Mac. he walks over to her and she takes his hand.

"never better." Christine simply says.

Shortly after they walks in to the Livingroom. Christine 16-years old nephew Nate is sitting in a reading chair and looking at his cellphone. His parents are sitting in the other end of the room together with Christine's uncle Max, his wife Amanda and Christine's father.

"hey guys." Christine says when they walk in to the room. Mac right behind her, still holding her hand.

"finally you guys are here." Nate says and almost jumps up from the chair. Christine and Mac look surprised at each other and then at Nate. Nate comes over to them.

"mac you are a cop right?" Nate asks.

"yes." Mac says a little hesitant, not sure the direction of the conversation.

"it is self-defense if I kill my parents because they torture me?" Nate asks with no signs of joking. Mac look surprised at Nate and then at his parents. There are now complete silences in the room.

"well that depends on how they tortured you." Mac says.

"they gave me the "you have your first girlfriend; we need to have a talk" speech." Nate says and looks very reproachfully at his parents. Christine and Mac can't help but laugh at the very frustrated teenage boy. Mac put a hand on Nates should.

"sorry my friend. The law can't help you." Mac says and walks over to Nates Parents that is very amused by Nate. Nate leaves the room. Mac and Christine takes a seat next to Nates father, Christine's brother Dan and his wife Sarah.

"come on Danny, you really torturer Nate with that. Are you really that old you don't remember how it was being tortured with that?" Christine says.

"what do you know about that Christine? The sweet little innocent girl. you properly never got that speech." His uncle Max says.

"no. but I know both my brothers and my sister did." Christine says with a mocking tone and with an eye on her brother Dan.

"sweet? little? Innocent?" Mac asks. everyone besides Christine starts laughing.

"no comments from you." She says with a smile.

"I just wasn't sure it was actually my girlfriend they were talking about?" Mac says with a teasing smile. Under the table Mac takes Christine's hand.

"you didn't recognize that description of Christine, Mac? Max Asks.

"how should he could do that? That picture of her only exist for my mom and dad." Christine's brother Dan says. Everyone starts laughing. Then Christine's grandmother comes in.

"Daniel, do I here you mocking your sister?" their grandmother asks. everyone stops laughing,

"and little Christine is taking in to defense by Grandma again." Dan says like that is something that happens all the time. Christine is standing up to hug her grandmother.

"hey Grandma." She says.

"hey sweetie. How is it going?" Her grandmother asks. Christine can't help smiling.

"are they after you?" her grandmother asks and nods toward the table. Christine's eyes meet Mac's with a smile.

"yes." She says with a smile to Mac. her uncle Max and her brother Dan begins to protesting, but Mac isn't saying anything. Christine leaves the room shortly after to help her grandmother and mother in the kitchen.

Doing the dinner Sam is sitting next to Christine. After 5 minutes where he has just been sitting and stirring his mom tells him to eat his dinner. Sam gets mad at his mom.

"I'm eating my dinner mommy." Sam says.

"it seems to me like you are just stirring at Christine." His mom says.

"I was just looking at her ring. Is it a real diamond, Christine?" Sam asks.

Everyone stops eating and looks at Christine. Christine just look at Mac and then at Sam with a big smile.

"yes, Sammy, it is a real diamond."

Sam is stirring at the ring with bigger eyes now.  
"cool." Sam says.

"when did you starting to wearer rocks?" her brother Dan asks. Sam looks mad at Dan.

"uncle Dan it is not a rock. It is a diamond." Sam correcting his uncle.

"when did you to get engages?" Mr. Whitney asks. Mac and Christine look at each other with a big happy smile.

"2 months ago." Mac finally says.

"2 month? I'm surprised you are not married yet." Mr. Whitney says with a sarcastic smile.

"we want to wait telling you guys until the ring was ready." Christine says. Everyone comrades them and everyone wants to see the ring. Doing the big conversation Sam sees an opportunity to walk over to Mac and asks quietly so no one will notice him.

"what does it mean to be engages?" he whispers to Mac.

"it means that Christine and I are getting Married." Mac explain not so quiet as Sam want. Everyone is now focused on Sam and Mac.

"you don't like the news Sam?" Uncle Max asks. Sam look surprised. He doesn't know what to say.

"you that means you are not Christine favorite boy anymore." Sam's brother Nate says with a teasing smile. Sam's starts crying and runs out of the room. Christine look angry at Nate.

"well done Nathan." Christine says and leaves the table.

 **Macs apartment 11.30 pm**

Christine and Mac just got home from the family dinner. Christine spend most of the time after the dinner talking to her nephew Sam about the engagement. Not the way she wants to spend the time after breaking the new to her family. Mac spend most of the time answering questions form his Future father-in-law and from Christine's uncle Max.

Mac go straight to the kitchen and takes out a cold beer. While he is taking a sip of it Christine comes in to the kitchen.

"that is so not fair, mister." She says. Mac looks at the beer and realize she can't have any of it. he looks over at her.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I forgot you can't have any."

Christine places herself on the kitchen table.

"this wasn't exactly how I imagen the evening when I told my family I am going to marry the love of my life." She sounds exhausted. "I spend two hours explain to Sam that us getting married is a good thing. Who do you explain to a seven-year-old boy who tells you that he hates the love of your life few minutes after you told him you are getting married?"

Mac walks over to her and places his arms around her.

"I'm sure you did it great." He says and gives her a kiss.

"I think he finally fall asleep because he was so exhausted of being angry with me." She gives him a kiss. "my seven-year-old nephew hates me."

"no he doesn't." Mac says. "he loves you. He looks up to you and adores everything you do and say."

Christine puts her hands on his cheek and gives him a kiss.

"you are just being sweet to me right now." She says and push him out of the way and jumps down from the table.

"I go to bed." She says and walks over to the door to the bedroom. she stops and turns around in the door.

"are you going to join me?" she asks with a smile. Mac smiles.

"yes I'm going to join you." He says. She disappears in to the bedroom. Mac emptier the beer bottle and then goes into the bedroom.

Christine is already asleep. Mac gets changed and goes to bed. He gives her a light kiss on the check and then turns of the light. After he has turned off the light he feels her hands around him.

"I thought you were asleep." He whispers.

"I can't sleep without you." She says and snugs under his blanket and places her head on his chest. Mac takes her hand where the ring is nicely placed on her finger. He kisses her hand.

"good night sweetie. I love you." He says. He only gets some mumble response.

 **Mac's apartment 7.30 am**

Christine wakes up by the missing of Mac by her side in the bed. Then she hears Mac talk with someone in the Livingroom. She gets up and put on Macs USMC jumper and walks out to the Livingroom. Surprised by finding him sitting with his computer and with headset on.

"she is not mad at you. She told me that last night." Mac says to the person on the screen

Christine walks over to see who he is talking to and gets even more surprised when she sees her nephew Sam on the screen. She sees Sam points in her direction on the screen, and it is clear that he has reveal to Mac that she is standing behind him. Mac takes off the headset and unplugs it from the computer. Then he looks back at her.

"morning love." He says with a big smile.

Christine walks over to him and put her arms around his neck and drive her hands down his chest. She looks at the Computer. Sam is sitting in his PJ and waving to her with a big smile.

"morning Sammy. Why are you up so early?" she asks.

He doesn't look so happy anymore. He looks down.

"because I couldn't sleep, because I thought you were mad at me. Because I was so mad last time." He says and look a little ashamed at her.

"I'm not mad at you Sammy. It wasn't fair what Nate said to you." Christine says.

"Christine, I'm okay with that I'm not your favorite boy anymore. It is okay with me that it is Mac instead." Sam says. Mac and Christine look at each other with a smile. Then they look at the computer again.

"Sammy how about: you are still my favorite boy and Man is my favorite man?" Christine says.

Sam brigs up a big smile and nods. "okay." He says. Then he looks away for a second.

"I gotta go. Mom gets mad at me if I don't come right away when there is breakfast." Before Mac and Christine have time to say anything Sam hangs up. Mac turns around on his chair and looks up at Christine.

"when did he call you?" she asks.

"he called about 1 hour ago on my cell. He was very upset because you didn't answer your phone so I thought it was because you were so mad at him."

Christine sits down on Mac.

"poor little Sam." She says with a smile and gives Mac a kiss.

"do you know how much I love you? My favorite man in the world." They both starts laughing and then she gives him a passionate kiss.


End file.
